Poison Girl
by Razorblade Romances
Summary: Pan Son is truly in love with Trunks Briefs, She has realized this for quite some time now. He had never realized it, until now when she tries to attack him! The tables turn when Pan leaves Satan City..Trunks has taken on her hate! Rated for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**Poison Girl**

**By: SasukeLover27**

**Summary: Pan Son is truly in love with Trunks Briefs, She has realized this for quite some time now. He had never realized it, until now, when he blew his chances with her. Now Pan, she has been infected by a poison, Malice and Hate. How will Trunks stop her without her killing him first?**

**A/N #1: This idea kinda popped into my head on the way to school listening to Poison Girl by HIM. It bothered me all day long until I had gotten home and I wrote it!  Hopefully, this will be better than my last story. I'm sorry I let you all down.  Alright, I'll stop babbling. Let the games begin!**

**Ages:**

**Pan: 16**

**Trunks: 17**

**Goten: 17**

**Bra: 16**

**Chapter One: And Love said No**

Bzzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Pan's alarm was blaring in her ear for about the forty-thousandth time. Just then Gohan, Pan's father stepped in; this was his fifth time trying to wake her. He opened his mouth to say something then dodged a certain flying alarm clock and watched it crumble to pieces against the wall. "Oh, great, that's the tenth alarm clock this week." He said quietly to himself then walked over to his sleeping daughter. "Pan." He whispered Pan said nothing, only continued snoring. Gohan took a deep breath in. "PAN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs she only rolled over and mumbled. Gohan sighed and mumbled a single "She's hopeless" and started to walk the door when he heard a vibrating coming from her nightstand near her bed. Just then Pan jumped up and looked at her father for a second. "GET OUT!" She yelled "Okay, Okay! Jeeze." Gohan said then walked out and closed the door Pan looked around the room and made sure no one was looking then flipped her phone open to see her screen flashing "You have One new message!". She giggled and opened the message.

_Hey Panny, you know you're almost late right?_

_Hurry up! _

_.:Trunks xoxo_

She looked at the clock on her wall. 8:15! School started in 20 minutes! She quickly replied to him.

_Yo! Sorry! I guess I didn't hear my alarm! I'll be there asap!_

_Pan-chan xoxo_

Pan quickly got dressed, wearing her usual bandana, shirt, fingerless gloves, and her loose long shorts. She grabbed a piece of toast from her father's plate; who complained about how it was his, and grabbed her messenger bag. "I'm off!" Pan said then took off flying before her parents could say anything. 'Jesus, why didn't dad wake me up?' She thought while munching on her buttered golden toast. When she finally got to her school, the bell had already rung, just before she got into her homeroom. Pan ran in her homeroom yelling. "I'm here!" She said out of breath then tripped over her loose shoe string hitting the floor face first. The whole class laughed, Pan felt completely miserable and embarrassed. She quickly tied her shoe while giving her famous "If you don't shut the hell up, I'll skin ya!" look. Everyone looked away in result. Pan walked to the back of the room and sat in her usual seat in the corner. Watching everyone talk, arm wrestle and what not. She didn't have Bra **or** Trunks in her homeroom, which really sucked. Considering they were her best friends.

The bell rung to go to first period, she was always the last one out of the room, since everyone pushed her out of the way and all. Pan didn't mind it much though. She made her way to her locker upstairs. She was stopped half-way up the stairs by a blue-haired beauty. "Panny-kins!" Bra chirped, (A/N: I know she doesn't say that but whatever!)Her gorgeous blue eyes glittering uncontrollably. "Bra!" Pan said and hugged her Bra giggled and hugged back. "See you in 3rd period?" She said smiling "Yeah!" Pan said as Bra let Pan pass by her "'Kay!" Bra yelled waving then made her why down stairs getting glares by all the "un-cool" people; mostly girls. You see, the girls envied her for her beauty, and how she acted superior to them, like her gorgeous brother. Pan sighed at the thought of him, and went into another one of her dreamy states. She paid no mind to where she was going and walked right into the guy's restroom! She heard a boy cursing her out and asking why the hell she was in here. "Huh?" She said then took in her environment, screamed, and ran out. 'Holy shit! I need to pay more attention!' Pan thought then went to her lockers and grabbed her books. She ran all the way to her class partially floating. Yet again, she was nearly late; the bell rang a few seconds after she stepped into the room, heading towards her seat, next to Goten. Goten waved cheerfully at his niece. She chuckled and waved back then plopped in her seat next to him. He ruffled her already messed up hair. She shot him an annoyed look then tried to straighten her hair back up, he only gave her a typical Son grin. The teacher seemed to ramble on continuously! Pan laid her head down on her books, slowly falling asleep.

Pan awoke to a slap to the head. "Ow!" She said rubbing the back of her head Her geography teacher stood ominously above her with her notorious ruler; used for slapping the heads of sleeping teens, in her long, boney, fingers. She fixed her thin glasses and continued to glare at her. "Now, I don't zink we will be zleeping in zis class, no?" She spoke with a French accent. "No, Mrs. Rouse." Pan said drowsily (Rouse is pronounced Roose.) "Good." Mrs. Rouse said then walked slowly back to her position by the blackboard. Goten looked completely frightened, I knew he had never liked that creepy woman. The bell rung for 2nd period, after a long, long, long, 1st period, Pan and Goten both were **very** happy about leaving. Yes! Pan had Trunks in her class next! She was never happy about having Science, but hey, if your best friend/crush was in it, who gives a damn? She ran to her locker, opened it with ease, and threw her books in. Then she ran all the way downstairs to the Science room. Goten was in all Pan's core classes, so she would see him constantly. As Pan walked into the room, her stomach felt uneasy. 'I feel like something bad is going to happen today' she said then she heard her stomach growl. 'Never mind…' She thought and sighed taking a seat behind Trunks. He turned around and smiled at her. Pan thought she'd die, that smile of his is so handsome! "So, you made it after all, Panny?" Trunks said "Yeah, you expect that I wouldn't?" Pan said with a smirk He laughed and turned back around. Pan put her feet on the back of his chair to annoy him, but he didn't budge. 2nd period was fast, as usual, which pissed Pan off greatly. Pan waved goodbye to Trunks and told him that she'd see him in Math class. She walked slowly to her electives. What she had, had to be the most boring electives on earth! Word processing and Tech ed. Pan wasn't very good with computers and electronics but she'd live. Her electives passed faster than they should, and it was off to lunch. Pan decided not to eat today, even though she was hungry. Bra popped into the seat next to her. "How come you're not eating, Panny-kins?" She said then stuffed a French fry into Pan's mouth. Pan chewed the soft, warm, morsel in her mouth then shrugged. "It's bad for you not to eat, love." Bra said and smiled Pan really didn't care what she thought about her not eating so she changed the subject. "Soo, how's the family doing?" Pan said "Well, moms' always, I mean **always** in the gravity room fixing it for dad, and dad is always training, and Trunks, is. . .always somewhere 'round CC." She said with her index finger on her chin There was an awkward silence between the two, then Bra spoke up all of the sudden. "Oh! I saw this awesome skirt at the mall-" She said before I got lost in my thoughts about Trunks while Bra was babbling about clothes. Lunch hour was going fast, almost like all her classes. Math was next! She never dreaded this class, considering she was exceptional at math. But, Trunks was great. Pan walked to her math class with Bra, then the two split up.

Pan and Trunks sat by each other in that class, which Pan and he both loved. They were always talking, joking around, and stuff. They hardly ever got work done in class. They were always too busy being clowns. Goten didn't like that much, but he wasn't Pan or Trunks' father. School was finally over! The halls were filled with the laugher, screams, and chatter of teens. Trunks, Goten, and Pan, got out last all the time. But, that didn't bother them much, because they never had to get on the bus. Trunks drove, Pan flew, and Goten used the Flying Nimbus. "Hey Panny, want a ride home?" Trunks said "Um, sure!" Pan said smiling Trunks unlocked his deep purple Ferrari and opened the passenger door for Pan. She got in, and Trunks got in the other side. Trunks sometimes drove her to and from school considering Pan, who was working on her permit. Trunks is a speed demon once he got on the road, they were constantly drifting around sharp corners, speeding, daring others to race them. He finally got to Pan's house after taking the long way, just because of the turns. He came to a screeching halt at Pan's sidewalk that led to her porch. "Thanks for the lift, I may come over later, it depends." Pan said while closing the door "Sounds great! You're always welcome at the CC!" He said then revved the engine a few times before he sped off. "Kami, he drives like his mother!" A familiar voice came from behind her "Hi dad!" Pan said "Hi." Gohan said then walked his daughter inside her home.

A few hours after Pan finished her homework, she decided to text Trunks, to see if it was still alright. She opened a new message and wrote:

_Yo! Is it still alright to swing by?_

_Answer back ASAP!_

_Pan-chan xoxo_

She sent it. Pan was expecting a text back within five minutes. He never did text back. So she decided that he didn't have his phone on him. And besides, he said Pan was always welcome at the CC. "Dad, Mom! I'm going to the CC!" Pan said opening the door "Alright! Be back by eight!" Mom said then Pan flew off towards the Capsule Corp. She landed on the cement with a soft landing, walked inside the automatic doors. "Hello?!" Pan yelled in the lobby, usually someone was at the counter in the lobby, but no one was there. The lights were dimmer than usual. "Hmm." She said to her self Pan walked up the stairs to Trunks' room where she was "welcomed" by his door, which had "Caution Do Not Enter" tape strung across it, Cross bones, typical things that meant "Do not come in! I mean it!". Pan giggled then jiggled the door knob making the door open. She was hoping to be welcomed by a smile but it was something unlike she was expecting.

"T-Trun. . .k. .s?" Her voice seemed to echo on and on forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poison Girl**

**By: SasukeLover27**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you ALL know this! I DO NOT own DBZ or any of the characters! Dragon Ball Z ©Akira Toriyama HIM © Ville Valo**

**A/N #1: Um, well, continuation of Poison Girl. Hope you all like it! Criticism welcome, but easy on the flames! D And if you haven't noticed, most of the chapter titles are songs! So, if you ever get the chance, look up these songs. I'm also deciding to put up some of the words to the song of each chapter.**

**Chapter Two: The Funeral Of Hearts**

_(Kill me, I cried and Love said No.) (Love is the funeral of hearts and known for cruelty.)_

_Last Time on Dragon Ball GT:_

"_Hello?!" Pan yelled in the lobby, usually someone was at the counter in the lobby, but no one was there. The lights were dimmer than usual. "Hmm." She said to her self Pan walked up the stairs to Trunks' room where she was "welcomed" by his door, which had "Caution Do Not Enter" tape strung across it, Cross bones, typical things that meant "Do not come in! I mean it!". Pan giggled then jiggled the door knob making the door open. She was hoping to be welcomed by a smile but it was something unlike she was expecting._

"_T-Trun. . .k. .s?" Her voice seemed to echo on and on forever._

Trunks was on top of a familiar blonde, Marron, having sex with her. This destructive scene started to bring hot tears to Pan's eyes. But more anger, hate, and malice towards the both of them. Trunks turned back with sorrowful cerulean eyes. Marron screamed at Pan, she didn't seem to notice, for she was glaring at Trunks with hate. "I don't understand." Pan paused clenching her fists "I don't understand any of this!" Pan yelled "But, I'm going to end it before it even begins!" She yelled as she gathered ki into her right hand "No!" Trunks yelled taking the blue sheets around his waist and stretched out his long muscular arms protecting Marron. "So? You'd choose a bitch over your best friend, huh?!" Pan screamed as the ki ball got bigger in her hand "No…" Trunks said hesitating on what to say "Sorry, _friend_, I guess you'll both go to hell together!" Pan yelled as she let the burning ball go out of her hand, it went through Trunks and hit Marron as well. Their screams filled Pan's thoughts as well as the huge room. Pan's knees gave in, as she slumped to the floor. Her mind had finally come back to her. "I can't believe that I…" She paused and wiped a lonely tear from her eye as she looked at the gaping hole in the wall and the two naked bodies smacked together, wounded badly. Suddenly, Vegeta ran in the room looking like a mad man. "What the fuck!" He yelled looking at the hole, the scarred bodies, then back at Pan. "You little bitch!" Vegeta yelled as his eyes became teal without him realizing it "I-I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me!" Pan sobbed her heart out Vegeta didn't take the bait, and was just about to pound her to rubble if it wasn't for Bulma. "Vegeta! STOP IT!" She shrieked He grunted with a wild look in his eyes then brought his fist back down to his sides. "Pan, why did you. . .?" Bulma said with fear in her eyes "I dunno, I saw him with Marron…and I lost it…" Pan said looking back at the bodies and the now less smoking hole. "Pan, you love him, that's why you did it, right?" Bulma said as she began to cry "N-No! Never!" Pan said then stormed out the window "Pan!" Bulma yelled as Pan began running away from the Capsule Corp. She could hear Bulma screeching at Vegeta to take them to the rejuvenating tanks. Pan kept running until her legs began to cramp, and she was out of breath. 'How long can I run?' Pan thought and leaned against a street lamp She felt very offended and angered. More angered, though. Pan felt as if her heart was torn from her chest, and then stomped on, and to finish it off stabbed. Pan punched the street lamp, knocking it completely over, as a result, getting odd looks from people. Pan didn't really care anymore; she didn't care about her curfew, her parents, Trunks and his little girlfriend, or anything for the record. "I hate him…" She whispered as her heart completely filled with the poison, her hate. Pan ripped off her bandana and pulled out her knife. "I don't care anymore!" Pan said as she gritted her teeth and cut most of her hair off, letting it drop to the ground along with her bandana. Her bandana represented her love for Trunks; since he had given it to her for her 15th birthday, and her hair represented her trust for Trunks. Falling to the ground.

Pan felt someone's ki decreasing slowly and looked back to see someone. "P-Pan…" Trunks said groaning and out of breath Pan only glared at him from above his crawling, scraped, bleeding body. "I-I'm sorry…" He said weakly Pan didn't answer, the poison taking over her body. She lifted up her leg, ready to kick the worthless boy on the ground. "Pan…No…" Trunks said coughing up a small amount of blood.

Pan swung her leg down.

**A/N #2: AH HA HA HA!! Cliffhanger:P I bet you all can figure out what she's gonna do, though, it's quite easy. Also, I'm going to change my pen name, since I'm kinda out of the Naruto thing now. I'm not sure on what it's going to be though, but if I decide before I put the next chapter up, I'll let you all know it's me! Alright, thank you! Reviews appreciated! D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Poison Girl**

**By: SasukeLover27**

**Disclaimer: Bah, you people are smart enough to know these things! In case you are not, I do not, I repeat, Do Not own any of these songs or characters!**

**Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama, HIM © Ville Valo!**

**A/N#1: Yeah, I'm bored, so here's the 3rd chapter!:D Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Poison Girl**

(_The fire in her eyes, grew dim and died, as the poison inside reached her heart.)_

Pan kicked Trunks repeatedly, hearing him yelp in pain each hate-filled kick at his sides. This made Pan smile grimly and wildly. The poison was fully in effect. "P-Pan…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that…" Trunks said holding his side; one eye closed and bruised the other half lidded. "You could have called me, damn it!" Pan yelled coldly "I'm sorry! It happened so fast!" Trunks said partially screaming "Oh and you couldn't resist could you?!" Pan kicked him again, this time full force, unleashing the pain inside her heart. Trunks screamed, Pan was about to kick him again but firm yet soft arms wrapped around her and a familiar yell was coming from behind her. "Stop hurting him, Pan!" Bra screeched, tears filling her beautiful eyes, making them look so pitiful "Please! Stop hurting him…" She said softly; choking on her sob Pan became less tense as she gave in, for some odd reason Bra was the only one who could tame her. Bra ran over to her battered brother and helped him up. "Pan, I will give you one more chance, after that consider this friendship done." Bra said in-between breaths as she was crying then walked away with Trunks in hand. Pan was dumbstruck, did she really do this to the man she loved? As she watched the two people she really cared for walk away slowly, the poison seemed to fade. Pan ran up to the other side of Trunks and helped him along with Bra. Both of them looked shocked, Bra with surprise filled in her eyes and Trunks with love in his eyes as he said a small thank you.

When they finally got to the Capsule Corp., Pan said her apologies to the parents, mostly Vegeta. Bulma convinced him to forgive Pan. She sat by the rejuvenating tanks for days, not sleeping, not eating. Just watching the two lovers floating in the green liquid. Bulma and Bra came in to bother her about eating, but Pan rebelled against their pleads. After a week of this they were finally healed. Bulma came in and pushed a button, draining the liquid in both tanks. Marron was the first to awake from her deep slumber, then Trunks a few seconds later. Bulma handed them both white cotton towels and a change of clothes, then motioned Pan to leave the room. She did as she was told, it was Bulma's home after all and she was the genius. Trunks and Marron came back into the room where Pan was sitting; holding hands. 'What the fuck?! After all the trouble I went through, he never did break up with her?!' Pan thought and glared at Marron who had a victorious look upon her face A famous saiyan smirk played upon Pan's lips, the poison was taking over once again. 'I'm going to fuck you up, you little bitch…' Pan thought grimly

Pan decided she was starved, so she went to the Briefs' refrigerator, with permission of course, and pulled out some cold pepperoni pizza and munched on it. Trunks walked in the room, drying his tangled lavender hair with a towel, shirtless. He glanced at her, then took his attention to the explosion coming from the gravity room and gasped. "Father…" Trunks whispered then looked back at where Pan was sitting but she was gone.

Pan ran to the gravity room with Bulma. She was running faster than Bulma, but that didn't matter. Bulma tried to open the door, but something was blocking it, so it wasn't going to open. "Vegeta! Vegeta!" Bulma screamed hearing his pained moans. Pan ran into the door with her shoulder, trying to ram it open. Then she tried to collect ki into her fist, but she was too exhausted to do so. "Damn it!" Pan yelled hearing more pained moans and flames licking the door playfully The smoke alarms were blaring in the halls of the CC. Pan and Bulma both could hear them on the other side of the building too. "B-Bulma!" Vegeta yelled painfully as he peered in through the crack of the door, terribly burned and bleeding "Oh my god! Vegeta!" Bulma stuck her hand through the crack only able to stand the burning long enough to touch Vegeta's hand gingerly. Suddenly, the roof collapsed on Vegeta. A loud boom was heard along with Vegeta's last cry.

"V-V…VEGETA!!!" Bulma cried out, her voice echoing through out the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Poison Girl**

**By: SasukeLover27 (Now Razorblade Romances)**

**Disclaimer-Do I even need to add this? DBGT © Akira Toriyama My Chemical Romance © Gerard I forgot his last namexD**

**A/N#1: Sudia! Oh my god. You're right; it IS like your story!! I'm so sorry! I feel terrible, I really do. I'm so sorry, so, so, SO, sorry!!! Gomen! Gomensai! **

**And yes, English is my native language, even if I am Puerto Rican! **

**I'm working on another fanfic called: Knowing when to give up. Another TxP story, so you all can look forward to that!**

**Chapter Four: I'm not okay!**

_(Well, if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say, I never want to let you down or have it go, it's better off this way, to be a joke at look another line without a hook, I held you tight as we both shook, for the last time take a good hard look! I'm not okay!)_

…_Last time on Dragon Ball GT…_

_Pan ran to the gravity room with Bulma. She was running faster than Bulma, but that didn't matter. Bulma tried to open the door, but something was blocking it, so it wasn't going to open. "Vegeta! Vegeta!" Bulma screamed hearing his pained moans. Pan ran into the door with her shoulder, trying to ram it open. Then she tried to collect ki into her fist, but she was too exhausted to do so. "Damn it!" Pan yelled hearing more pained moans and flames licking the door playfully The smoke alarms were blaring in the halls of the CC. Pan and Bulma both could hear them on the other side of the building too. "B-Bulma!" Vegeta yelled painfully as he peered in through the crack of the door, terribly burned and bleeding "Oh my god! Vegeta!" Bulma stuck her hand through the crack only able to stand the burning long enough to touch Vegeta's hand gingerly. Suddenly, the roof collapsed on Vegeta. A loud boom was heard along with Vegeta's last cry._

"_V-V…VEGETA!!!" Bulma cried out, her voice echoing through out the building._

Trunks and Marron finally caught up with the two. Bulma was sobbing her heart out and screaming her mates name repeatedly. "Trunks! Open the door!! It's blocked, and I don't have enough energy to blast it open!" Pan screamed Trunks added a quick nod before blasting the door off of its hinges. The group saw a black spotted glove from underneath all the burning rubble, and quickly moved the wood and the fiery ceiling slates. It was quite painful for both Pan and Trunks to move all the burning objects. Finally, they had reached the bottom to see a badly burned Saiyan Prince, moaning and coughing. Bulma gasped then screeched orders at Marron. "Go take him to the infirmary! Immediately!" Marron did so; she and Trunks ran down the dimmed hall, carrying the Saiyan. Bulma looked relieved as she looked over at Pan. "Thank you, but your hands! They're burned to a crisp!" Bulma gasped as she looked at them "C'mon, I'll take you to the infirmary too." She said then grabbed her burnt hands "Ow! Ow! Bulma! Hands!" Pan said in pain

Pan was constantly getting pissed off at how Trunks and Marron acted so 'lovey-dovey' towards each other. Him feeding her, saying "I love you" every goddamn second, giving her gifts just because. Today, he gave her some beautiful roses, Pan watched in envy as she wanted to take them out of the blonde bitch's hands and stomp, and then spit on the roses. Bulma thought it was the cutest thing, Pan always snorted at her comments on the couple. Then when she walked away, Pan mumbled something horrible all the time. Pan was walking down the hall with her bandaged hands talking to her self. "Pfft. I can't stand her! She's always like 'Oh my god, Trunks! I love youu!' Grr. It pisses me off!" Pan said then jumped at a familiar chuckle "Sounds like some one is jealous." Trunks said then pushed himself off of the wall "No, I am most certainly not!" Pan snorted looking away "Right." Trunks said "Ohh! Truuunks!!" Marron called out running down the hall in a skimpy red halter top dress like thing. Pan could see Trunks drooling over the amount of cleavage shown and decided to spare herself the pain and walk off. Pan let out a long, sorrowful sigh. 'I bet my parents are worried sick about me…Maybe I should leave?' She thought then decided it was a good idea, said good-bye to Bulma then flew home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Pan called out No answer. "Huh, that's odd." Pan said to herself She switched on the light in the kitchen, no one there. Pan looked around the living room, no note either. "I don't under stand this…" Pan whispered She shrugged it off and ran up the stairs to her room. "Well, they replaced my alarm clock." Said Pan as she picked it up to look at it and set it down again She flopped on her bed, sighing as she thought how much she missed it. 'So many things have changed, it's like, my life never was normal. And how come I feel so much hate towards Trunks? Is it because I caught him fucking the girl who ruined my life?' She pondered this For some odd reason, this question could not be answered. 'If he comes back for me…What will happen?' Pan felt very dizzy, the ceiling faded quickly.

_Trunks was dressed in a tuxedo, Marron was dressed in a wedding dress. Trunks kissed Marron and everyone cheered. Bulma cried at the scene, Pan cringed. "You bitch!!" Pan screamed as she tackled the newly wedded bride into the preacher and the tables with vases of roses upon them. Pan scratched at Marron's face, leaving thin bloody marks on her delicate face. Trunks tried to pull her off, but Pan only pushed him back. Pan pulled the bride up by her hair. Then she held Marron's head in between her sweaty, eager, palms and pulled up. Marron's head came clean off with a semi-loud "Shhhrripp!" Trunks yelled and punched her in the stomach. Pan was so frustrated and angry, this action made it even worse. She gritted her teeth and a flaming ki ball formed in her palm as she put it to Trunks' chest, then let it go watching Trunks fly all the way across the room; dead. Pan screamed. She screamed until she could scream no longer._

Pan gasped. She was shaky, and in a cold sweat. The inner coldness chilled her to the bone. Pan clenched her eyes together and shook her head as little beads of sweat slid off of her raven hair. She looked at the clock. 2 a.m., the house was still so quiet. Pan crept out of her bed and into the hall. She looked in her parents' room, still no sign. Pan walked down stairs into the kitchen just as the phone rang; making her jump in surprise. "H-Hello?" Pan said drowsily "Hey Panny, it's me, Trunks." Trunks said "What do you want?" Her voice got cold and hoarse "I want you to be honest, Are you okay?" He paused "I mean, Okay with Marron and I, and with me?" Trunks asked Pan could tell this was hard for him, but he said he wanted honesty. "You want honesty? Alright, I'll give you honesty." Pan said quickly "I fucking hate you two as a couple, personally, I think she should have died when I shot her with a ki blast and you too, Trunks!" Pan paused as she heard Trunks gasp. "And no, I'm not okay with this, I'm not okay with you, I'm not fucking okay!!" Pan screamed into the phone and hung up; smashing the phone to bits and pieces. She panted, as the inner coldness chilled her again, and cold sweat drenched her body. Pan had the urge to take the butcher knife on the counter and kill them both. She smirked evilly. "Maybe I'll do that." Pan said almost grinning wildly She grabbed the knife and stuck it in the back of her jeans and slid her shirt over it.

"Oh, believe me Trunks; it's going to be better off this way." Pan said as she walked outside to the porch and flew off towards the CC.

**A/N#2: Blah, I hate this chappie. I've been reading too many R.L. Stine books, I haven't read those in ages and they're still awesome! Also, I changed my penname from Killing Poison Romances to Razorblade Romances 2 days ago. And it stills says Killing Poison Romances! I dunno what's going on. And yes, I can't make up my mind on P.N.'s(Pen Names), But this one is here to stay. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Poison Girl**

**By: Razorblade Romances**

**Disclaimer- Once again, I own nothing, except my perverted mind and this crappy computer!**

**A/N#1: Sorry for not updating, I've been so busy, studying for my permit, and trying not to fail in some of my classes. Sigh. I bet all of you (Or Some.) know how that is!**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter Five: Field Of Innocence**

_(Where? Where has my heart gone? An un-even trade for the real world, Oh I, want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all.)_

Pan landed in front of the dimly lit building, full of confidence in her actionsShe yanked on the door; it swung open with incredible force. Pan looked around and met eyes with a frightened lobby woman. "M-M-May I-I help y-you…?" The woman's voice trembled as Pan glared at her "Direct me to where Trunks is." Pan stated sternly "U-Uh…He should be in the infirmary, ma'am." She pointed a wobbly finger down a hall Pan nodded and walked stiffly down the hall. The knife was poking her in the back softly; making her back arch. A small saiyan smirk played across her lips as she neared the infirmary. She could hear her hated lovers' father groaning. Pan entered the infirmary; her eyes immediately were fixed on Trunks' while ignoring Marron's glares. "Hello, Trunks." Pan said with no emotion "H-Hi." He said quietly while looking down "Care to go for a walk?" She said "Um…I'd rather no-" He was interrupted by a chilling glare from Pan. "Uh…Alright…Let's go." He said nervously and shifted out of his seat and looked at Marron assuring her then followed Pan. They walked out the two front doors and into the warm night. "So, uh…Are you still mad?" He said after a short time Pan turned to him and hugged him. Trunks hugged her back, only tighter. "Maybe this will answer your question, lover boy." Pan said coldly "Huh?" He whispered Pan gripped the knife, and pulled it out quickly. Trunks gasped at the sudden rush of pain coming from his side. "P-P…" He stuttered Pan brought the knife high up over her head and stabbed him once again; this time in the back. Trunks groaned and fell backwards. Dark pools of blood formed, this was a pleasure to Pan. She chuckled maniacally, her eyes wide with pure malice. "Pan…Don't…!" He said as a stream of blood trickled from his lips Marron pushed through the doors. "STOP IT!!" Marron screamed and ran to her lover "Heh, Heh, How cute! Now that I have both of you together, it's going to be much easier to kill you both!" Pan said trying to hold back a laugh "Y-You! Monster!" She screamed a sob Pan grabbed Marron by the hair. She brought the bloody knife to Marron's neck, and then slit her throat. Trunks yelled. Pan stared at the blood streaming down her hands and wrists. She grinned wildly. Marron…The woman who screwed with her life…Was DEAD! Pan raised her hands in the air and started twirling in circles; laughing and crying tears of joy.

She looked at Trunks, now over Marrons body, watching tremble uncontrollably, and then continued celebrating. "Y-You…BITCH!" Trunks yelled then shot a ki blast at her. Pan wasn't paying attention and the blast hit her side; making her hit a tree. The tree split in half. "You'll pay for that." Pan said while getting up. She powered up then charged at Trunks. Pan let out a yell then kicked Trunks. Trunks blocked the assault then punched her in the stomach. Pan doubled over; cringing in pain. Trunks kicked her; sending Pan flying once again. Pan hit a nearby car. She growled, anger filling her mind, and then she disappeared. Trunks searched for her ki, no sign. Just then Pan came from above, clasped her fists together, and hit him from behind. Trunks yelped and hit the ground, making a crater. Another pool of blood formed, the blood soaked Trunks' white shirt. Pan looked down from above. "Challenge me when you're fully healed." Pan said loudly then flew away. Trunks tried to get up, but fell. Suddenly, he became un-conscious.

Pan got home, and noticed that the lights were on. "Mom…Dad…" She whispered and ran inside "Pan!" Her fathers voice was loud "Where the hell have you been?! You've been gone for a week!" He yelled "I was at the CC, I told you that." Pan said "We said be back by eight! We didn't say stay all fucking week!" Gohan yelled "I'm sorry…" Pan said softly, her voice full of guilt. "Why are you all bloody and bruised?!" Gohan yelled after a short silence "I fell down the stairs when Trunks and I were wrestling in the hall." Pan looked away "Don't bullshit me!" Her father said grabbing her arm "Tell me the truth, Pan!" He raised his voice yet again "I-I…" Pan stuttered "Well?!" "I got into a fight with Trunks." Pan said softly "That explains the bruises, but the bloody hands, and clothes?!" He said "I…killed Marron." Pan said and turned around "YOU DID WHAT?!!" Gohan screamed At that moment Videl walked in. "What's going on, dear?" She said "Repeat that for your mother, Pan!" Gohan said sternly Pan burst into tears. "I killed Marron!!!" She screamed Videl gasped and screamed. "Why, Pan? Why?!" She screamed "Because! She ruined my life!" Pan yelled "How?" Videl said "She took him away from me, and made me hate him!" Pan sobbed "Who? Trunks?" Her mother asked softly "Yes mother, fucking Trunks!" Pan said angrily "I knew you loved that man-whore! I shouldn't have let you two even speak to each other!" Gohan yelled There was an empty silence. "Pan…You realize…That you're going to have to go to juvenile, right?" Videl said silently "Fuck that! Send me to Juvi if you can find me!" Pan ran out of the house "Pan!" Gohan yelled "Get back here!" Pan ignored her father's orders and kept running. She ran until her legs cramped. Pan slid behind a building and sat down. She was crying, hurt, and full of regret. Pan regretted killing Marron, and injuring Trunks. She wanted to go back to the good times. The times when she and Trunks never knew Marron. Pan wanted to go away. Far away.

Far, far, away.

**A/N#2: Long chapter I know ; I had so much to write, and I had many ideas, so I had to write them down before I forgot them! So, yeah. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Poison Girl**

**By: Razorblade Romances**

**A/N#1: xP I'm just bored. My room is a mess, so I should just do this quickly. Lol**

**Chapter 6: Where will you go?**

_(Where will you go? With no one left to protect you from yourself? You can't escape, you won't escape. You can't escape, you don't want to escape.)_

Pan awoke to the morning sun over head. She sat up; her body was stiff and damp from lying on the cold ground all night. "Where am I? Why am I here?" Pan said to herself Just then a rush of memories filled her dazed mind. Marron's limp body and her throat slit, Trunks fighting her, Trunks' body lying in the crater. Pan sighed deeply. 'Now I regret this more than ever.' She thought. Her clothes were dirty and bloody still. Pan stood up and stretched; her back popped as well as her other joints. The city was waking up also, the morning rush was beginning. 'That means father and mother are going to work, I bet if I walk there, they'll be gone! Then I can change my clothes and take a shower!' Pan thought as she started walking down a trash filled alley.

Pan finally reached her house; as she assumed her parents were gone. She stepped up to her porch, found her key, and unlocked the door. Pan looked around just to check, and then she stepped in her home. She immediately ran up to the bathroom, and started to warm up the water.

After her shower, Pan slipped on a large black shirt, a worn pair of jeans, and a pair of tattered Adidas shoes. She grabbed her red and black backpack and stuffed clothes in it and other hygienic needed things. Then Pan opened the bottom dresser drawer and pulled out a blue box covered in band stickers; this held her money, she had two-hundred dollars saved. 'Perfect, dad and mom never found my money.' She thought as she stuffed the ruffled money in her pocket. She looked at herself in the mirror. Pan needed to change her look permanently. That meant no more bandanas. Since she had already cut her hair and her parents saw it, she had to do it in a different style. No, she was going to cut it all off. Pan grabbed a pair of grey handled scissors and started cutting away her hair. Clumps of raven hair fell here and there. Finally, she was finished, her hair was un-even in the back, but it didn't matter. Pan grabbed her cell-phone, CD player, and a few CDs before she left her room. She locked the front door, and then she walked to the nearest bus station. Pan had to leave Satan City, she didn't know where, but anywhere far away from here.

She walked up to the man at the front desk. "When's the next bus to leave this place?" Pan said The man chuckled and then spoke. "They all leave this city, ma'am. Where do you plan to go?" Pan fished for a reply. "I don't know, what bus is going to leave soon?" She answered "Uh." The man paused to look at some papers. "Bus 89 is leaving in five minutes to West City." He said then looked up at her and smiled "Alright, I'll take that one then…uhh…" Pan looked at the man's name-tag "Chuck." She finished and took out a ten dollar bill "That'll be five dollars, ma'am." Chuck said Pan handed him the bill and waited for him to make change. Chuck handed her a clean five dollar bill and her ticket. "Thank you, come again!" He said and waved Pan chuckled and waved back as she walked away.

Pan sat on a green bench; the pain was peeling all over it. She pulled the paint off impatiently. She became paranoid, as five minutes had passed already. Pan was afraid that Trunks or her parents would find her and take her back into hell. Pan looked up from her thoughts as she saw the bus come from around the corner and come to a screeching halt. The doors flew open; and an odor that smelled like old men filled the air. "Comin' in?" A rather large man said "Yeah." Pan replied as she stepped aboard her vehicle that was going to take her to heaven The man held out a large hand; meaning he wanted the ticket. Pan handed him the ticket and sat way in the back. As the bus started to accelerate faster and faster down the high way, Pan watched the blurry passing scenery. Down a turn-off to the left, there was a traffic jam. It looked like it was caused by a wreck. Pan didn't really care to see the car that caused it. Her mind wandered on one subject; Trunks. She had to forget about him before she could start a new life. Pan pulled out her CD player and listened to Where Will you go? By Evanescence. It seemed to fit the situation she was in. _With no one left to save you from yourself._ Those words made her heart feel strange. Pan didn't understand why.

After five hours of driving, Pan reached her destination. The bus halted and screeched again and the doors flew open. "West City!" The man yelled Pan quickly put away her CD player and walked to the front of the nearly empty bus and got off. The bus took off quickly after she got off. Pan knew of a hotel in West City. She ran into an alley and used her grandpa's technique: Instant transmission. She opened her eyes and she was in the lobby of the hotel. The man at behind the desk was stunned at Pan's sudden appearance. "Can I have a room, please?" Pan asked "H-How did you do that?!" The man said loudly Pan yet again was fishing for answers "Uh, I'm a magician!" Pan said loudly and rubbed the back of her head grinning "I'll let you have a room for free if you do something cool like that again!" The man said grabbing a key 'Oh shit, nice going, Pan!' She thought "Uhh…" Pan thought for a moment what she could do "Eureka!" She said loudly then she started to levitate. "Bam!" Pan said smirking "Whoa!" The hotel owner said in awe and clapped 'Nice one, Pan!' She thought happily as she caught the key and landed "You should be famous, you're like Criss Angel or David Blaine!" He yelled as Pan walked out of the lobby and around the corner to her room. "Room number 2, how easy." Pan said to herself as she opened the door and closed it behind her and locked it. She set her bag down, closed the curtains and flopped down on the bed. The bed was sort of hard, and the hotel wasn't as nice as it used to be, but at least she had someplace to stay. Pan drifted into a quiet sleep.

Words she never would say, slipped out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Marron and Trunks."


	7. Chapter 7

**Poison Girl**

**By: Razorblade Romances**

**Disclaimer- Yeah, okay, I admit it! I don't own DBZ/GT! **

**A/N#1: Yay! I'm updating faster again! I finally have enough free time to update. Knowing when to give up may not be updated for awhile. :/ I just don't feel like updating it, right now anyways. But don't worry! I will update it soon! Also, if anyone knows the last name of Marron please tell me! xD**

**Chapter 7: Missing**

_(Please! Please. Forgive me, but I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up, barely conscious you'll say to no one. Isn't something missing? You won't cry for my absence I know, you forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?)_

Pan awoke to the hotel room freezing. To her surprise she never slipped into the covers during the night. 'Today, I'm going to apply for a job.' Pan thought as she walked into the shower and closed the door. She turned on the water and jumped at how cold it was at first. The water warmed up slowly, and Pan just decided not to wait on it and washed herself.

After her shower, Pan dried her hair with the wall blow dryer. She tried to fix up her hair some, just to impress, normally she wouldn't care. Pan also decided to dab on some make-up. She chose to wear one of her nice frilly shirts that she hated when her mother bought it for her. 'Mother….' Pan thought as memories flashed in and out of her mind She shook her head to rid the memories. "Good riddance!" Pan said to herself as she put on a black skirt the fell just below her knees. She put on some high-heeled shoes with rhinestones on them in the shape of a heart. Then she decided she was ready and walked outside her door to grab a newspaper. Pan heard cat-calls from nasty looking men with their doors open; she simply gave them the finger. She opened the door; and grabbed the paper. On the front page was the wreck she had seen yesterday. The article said:

_A wreck happened on the main highway yesterday. Police say that a semi had rolled over on the other side of the highway and completely smashed the couple in the car. The bodies have been identified as Gohan and Videl Son._ Pan's eyes widened as she gasped and read on._ Gohan, formally known as Saiyan Man, and an incredible fighter in the national championship. Videl, the daughter of the destroyer of Cell, Hercule Satan._

"_The funeral is going to be held within a month, and if Pan Son is reading this, we expect her to be there, it will be held at the Capsule Corporation." Bulma Briefs tells us_

_Pan Son, the infamous daughter of the couple has not been seen ever since Tuesday, when she murdered Marron._

The article was longer but Pan could read no more. She fell to her knees, the ground was blurry and warm, burning tears fell from her eyes. Her parents were dead; Trunks had told police about her murdering Marron. She thought this day wouldn't come so soon. "I could have prevented it!" Pan yelled and pounded the cement sidewalk "If I hadn't murdered Marron, none of this, none of this, would have ever happened! I would still have my parents and my best friend!!" Pan screamed Her voice echoed down the corridors of the hotel. Pan laid crumpled into a small ball crying. She felt as she had lost herself completely, she couldn't go back now. Her heart had no more love left; she had no more feelings to spare. Something was missing, Pan knew this, and she knew what was missing. The pain coming from her chest was un-bearable; no wound could ever match this pain. Internal pain hurt the most; it was like a small cut, only it bled more than it should. Pan cried for hours; the maids tried to help her up, but she only screamed at them and pulled her arms away. By the time she was able to catch herself, it was already dark. Pan needed a job badly. She tore out the front page and folded it. She stuffed it into her pocket, and then looked at the job pages. The only ones that appealed to her were the night club ones. The Black Rose, Club Rocket, Night Trips, and Freddy's. The closest one was Club Rocket, so she decided to go apply there. But before she did that she had to refresh herself. Pan reapplied her make-up and fixed her hair again. When she was finally satisfied, she pulled the article out of her pocket and put it in her backpack. She took fifty dollars out of her jeans she wore yesterday and put them back in her backpack. Pan took the key and locked her room. She took off her heels, ran down the corridor; her feet making slapping noises against the cold pavement. She jumped down a complete flight of stairs and landed on her feet. Her feet ached for a moment then she put her heels back on and walked a few blocks to Club Rocket.

The lights flashed in her eyes as she entered the building. People were dancing, some dancing with each other; their bodies gleamed in the lights as "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson played. Pan walked up to the bartender. "I'm applying for a job here." Pan said to a blonde woman with pink highlights in her hair. "Oh, yeah. Here." She said with a New Jersey accent and handed her a paper to fill out Pan took the pen that was sitting on the counter and started to fill out the questions.

Pan finished in a few minutes and handed it back to the blonde woman. "Thank you." She said not looking up at her "Come back tomorrow, and we'll see what we can do for ya." Pan nodded and smiled slightly and headed toward the door. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm; it was Bra. "Pan, Where the hell have you been?!" Bra yelled over the music Pan didn't answer; she was too shocked to see Bra. Bra shook her. "Answer me! Trunks is pissed Pan! He's looking for you and he plans to kill you!" Those words hit Pan like bullets. _He plans to kill you…_That sentence lingered in her mind "Does he know where I am?" Pan yelled quickly Bra nodded. "He knows you're here! Get out of here, now!" Bra yelled Too late, a loud boom came from the north wall and everyone screamed as a golden figure stood in the dust. "Pan!" Trunks yelled a hint of anger was in his voice as he stepped out of the hole in the wall and into the club. "Shit!" Bra said "Look, I'll hold him off for a few minutes! You get outta here!" Bra pushed her through the running, frightened crowd. Pan stood for a few seconds to watch Bra run at her brother and punch him in the face. Trunks punched her back and she hit the wall beside Pan, leaving the wall cracked and the sheetrock falling off. "Go!" Bra said wiping the blood from her mouth. Pan nodded and ran out of the club with the crowd. She caught a glimpse of Trunks holding Bra by her hair; with a ki ball to her chest. Pan screamed and ran back in and shot a ki blast at Trunks; making his body disappear into the smoke, leaving enough time for Pan to grab Bra and get out.

Pan flew all the way to the hotel with Bra on her back. Bra kept mumbling how this was a bad idea, and how she should've let her die. Pan only grunted. Pan quickly unlocked the door and pushed Bra inside then she slipped inside as well. Bra was sitting on the first bed and Pan plopped down next to her. "Has he been training?" Pan asked absently "Yeah…More than ever…" Bra said panting Pan swore she could her Bra's heart beating loudly. "Then I'm screwed…" Pan said chuckling softly and tears started to form

"I am so fucking screwed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Poison Girl**

**By: Razorblade Romances**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the anime.**

**Chapter 8: Demise**

_(No lyrics; Instrumental)_

Pan started to shake uncontrollably as she slid against the wall. Her best friend wanted to kill her; all because of some stupid woman. Pan didn't want it to end this way, especially over someone as dumb as Marron. Bra's quiet voice broke into her thoughts. "Pan? Are you alright?" Pan looked up to see familiar eyes; ones that belonged to _him_. "Yeah…I'll be fine…" Pan said 'Not…' She thought Suddenly, Pan felt a huge power level coming towards them and fast. "Bra, he's coming, we need to hide somewhere!" Pan panicked then she grabbed a huge black coat from her bag and pulled Bra under the second bed. "What are you doing? He'll see us!" Bra screeched as she tried to talk quietly "We'll hide under the coat, hide our power levels, and bam! We'll blend in with the shadows!" Pan said

BOOM!

The door was knocked down loudly. Both of the girls heard Trunks' angry footsteps. Trunks grunted and looked under the first bed then moved to the second. Pan and Bra could hear him breathing right beside them and then it faded. Trunks yelled then punched the wall beside him making a hole. "Paaaan…I know you're here, just show yourself already!" He said playfully but dangerously Pan's pride began to show; Saiyans never hide from battle! "Ah ha!" Trunks said as he blasted the bed where the girls were hiding; revealing them both. He smirked as he picked up Pan by her neck. "Trunks stop it!" Bra screamed but he ignored the commands from her little sister. "You're going to die for her, Pan." Trunks said as he tightened the grip around her neck "W-Why would you want…to kill me? Then…you'd be just…like me…" Pan said trying to breathe Trunks slammed her against the wall "Don't you ever compare me to you!" He yelled; his face screwed up and twisted with malice. Pan screamed as pain surged through her body. Bra was screaming, crying, and banging on her brother's back. He only looked back once and locked her in the bathroom. "Now where were we? Ah, yes, killing Pan." He said as he put both hands around her neck as if he was going to strangle a chicken (A/N: This made me laugh.) Pan's awareness of her surroundings and her hearing became faint. A grin played across his lips as he held her neck tighter and tighter. The poison was affecting him now. It became harder for Pan to breathe every second; as her head began to feel numb. Pan felt as if her heart was in her throat; beating slower and slower. She knew he could feel it. Pan's body became less tense and limper. Bra's screaming could no longer be heard. Trunks' fingers began to loosen up when Pan's eyes fell closed and her face pale. "Pan…" He said to himself looking at Pan's limp body. A single tear fell down his cheek as he leaned down to kiss her lips; now becoming cold. Bra finally busted through the door. "You monster, I hate you!" Bra said as she punched him as hard as she could. Trunks' body hit the wall in a crumpled heap. "Bra…" He said as he watched Bra pick up Pan's lifeless body "She's dead, you can't do anything about it." Trunks laughed as he spoke "No, she's not! I'm taking her to the hospital and putting you in prison!" Bra screamed as she ran for the door. Trunks slid in the way of Bra. "Afraid you won't be doing so beloved sister." Trunks said smiling dangerously Bra kicked him in the groin; watching him only wincing in pain. Trunks pushed her on the bed and extended his arm towards her. Bra knew what this meant all too well. "N-N…o…o." He voice shook "Y-Y…e…s…" Trunks said mocking her then shot a blast at her. Bra screamed in pain and her body was thrown across the now tattered bed like a rag doll. Pan's body was lying on the floor carelessly. "I did it." Trunks said "I killed one more than I had hoped, but, the more the better." Trunks laughed as he spoke yet again. "May you burn in hell forever, Pan Son!" He yelled in her face "You hear me?! Burn in the bloody pits of hell, you bitch!!" He yelled again

"Burn in hell! Burn in hell!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Poison Girl**

**By: Razorblade Romances**

**A/N#1: ; Sorry for the long wait! No, the story isn't over yet! D My computer died on me, so now I have a new one! Yay! Okay, to the story! Also, if you reviewed, I'm sorry! I didn't see it! Lol My e-mail wasn't opening but now it is!**

**Chapter 9: Not ready to Die!**

(I saw my future today; it said I'm going away

But I still haven't sung the last line

On my way down...

I'm not ready to lay, not ready to fade

I'm not ready to die)

"**Burn in hell! Burn in hell!"** Words echoed throughout Pan's mind. She didn't know whether she was dead or not. She felt numb and cold. Memories of Trunks played like movies in her head. He didn't used to be like this, Pan needed to do something about it. She wasn't going to die! Not now!

Pan opened her eyes. The light was blinding, she had to wait to adjust. Pan looked to her right and saw Bra; completely bandaged. Pan was fine. She got out of the large hospital bed and stood by Bra's. "Bra?" Pan said her name hoarsely She didn't answer. "Bra?" She cleared her throat and spoke loudly. She opened her cerulean eyes slowly. "P…an?" She said softly "Yeah, where is Trunks?" Pan asked swiftly; the words almost blurry. Bra sat up quickly then winced in pain. "Are you crazy?! You'll get killed…again!" Bra said almost completely out of breath. "I know, but I'm not going to give up. If he wants a fight, he'll get one." Pan said nobly with that familiar Saiyan smirk playing across her lips. "Pan…" Bra whined "Say, is your dad still mad at me?" Pan said ignoring Bra's whine. "No…" Bra was recalling her memories in a pause "I don't think so…" She finished "Good." Pan said as she opened the window and flew out. "Pan!" Bra yelled after her but yet again Pan ignored her.

Pan landed at the CC. She searched for _his_ ki, but he was not found. She walked in; the same woman at the desk last time was here; staring at her fearfully. Pan walked up to the desk and the woman doubled over as if she was in pain; shivering. "Where's Vegeta?" Pan asked firmly "H-He should be in the gravity room, like always." The woman said quickly "Thanks." Pan said and headed for the gravity room and opened the door.

"Woman, I told you not to interrupt me when I'm training!" Vegeta yelled from across the room "Oh, I think you've mistaken me, Vegeta." Pan said and closed the door "Pan?" He said then turned around. "I thought Trunks killed you." He said in awe "Nah." Pan said smiling "Speaking of which, where is he, I've got a score to settle with him." She said "Trunks…Hasn't been here in months, Pan, you've been in a coma for 7 months." Vegeta stated Pan's eyes widened with shock. "7 months, huh?" Pan said to herself "He's not here in Satan City, he's…well, I don't know." Vegeta paused as he recalled memories of pain "He hurt Bulma, he has made her crippled…And he tried to kill me…" Vegeta said as one single tear dripped from his eye. "Vegeta…" Pan said sympathetically "Don't look at me, the Prince of Saiyans isn't supposed to cry, even for those he loves." Vegeta turned away from Pan "Train me." Pan stated "What?" Vegeta said hoarsely "You heard me, Train me, and I will go after him and bring the old Trunks back." Pan said smirking confidently. "Fine, but I won't go easy on you; the Saiyan arts are hard on women of your status." Vegeta said in his regular over confident smart ass voices "Please, don't make me laugh!" Pan said as Vegeta punched in a few numbers to increase the gravity. Pan instantly fell to the tiled floor with a loud thud and a gasp for air. Vegeta stood as if nothing had happened. "What's wrong girly? Gravity too much for you?" Vegeta mocked Pan This only added fuel to her fire. She started to get up slowly and shaky. "You wish, monkey." Pan said in an unsteady voice Pan was able to stand up, but barely. Vegeta was right; this is going to be brutal.

**A/N#2: Yep, it's sucks, officially.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Poison Girl**

**By: Razorblade Romances**

**A/N: Oh jeez, sorry for not updating in what seemed forever and a half. I forget y'know? **

**Chapter 10: Path**

_(No lyrics; instrumental)_

Pan was right; the last month had been nothing but blood, sweat, and tears. Yes, she cried, lots of times in the saiyan king's presence. His way of training was incredibly hard. Pan's body became fit; her womanly body was only a thing of the past. Now she had rock hard abs, her pectorals more full. By God, she looked like a man! She hated the fact that she looked like a transvestite, but at least she would be able to get her job done. Besides, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Pan laid on a small cot; rubbing her shoulder in pain. 'Vegeta over did it a little…' Pan thought to herself She sighed. Pan couldn't help but thing of Trunks and how he used to be. She was going to make things right between them. Once and for all. And hopefully he will be cooperative with Pan. She rolled on her side and shivered at the thought of him going on mass genocide if she let him roam where ever he may. A lonely tear fell from her left eye and rolled down to her lips. Pan licked her lips; salty and warm. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep; slowly.

The next morning Vegeta woke her up earlier than usual. Pan looked at the clock lazily. 'God, 3:30 a.m.?' She thought "Get up. Now." Vegeta demanded in his usual gruff voice "Alright, Alright." Pan said yawning and got out of bed "So, what's up this time, monkey man?" Pan said snickering amongst herself. "This isn't a laughing matter, he's here, and he's waiting for you outside." Vegeta looked at Pan; a piercing look of fear gleamed in his dark eyes. "Wh…What?" Pan said wide eyed and dumbstruck "Get ready, and remember what I taught you, Pan…" Vegeta laid his hand on Pan's shoulder reassuringly "Why can't you help me?" Pan asked abruptly "This isn't my fight, Pan, it's yours, and a true Saiyan always finishes a fight. Whether it means life or death, just show what you have learned." Vegeta said then walked down the hall.

Pan put on the Saiyan armor Vegeta had given her. The blue skin tight material sketched every detail of her arms and legs. She liked it, it made her feel more confident in what she was about to do. Time seemed to go by very slowly as she walked down the hall. The Briefs giving her "good lucks" and many other supporting comments as she passed them by. Memories flashed in her vision; she only shook her head to rid of them. Pan finally made her way to the door and pushed it open. She immediately saw Trunks and a few limp and bloody bodies beside him. Pan's eyes widened in horror. What has become of him? She knew his priorities in his head were no longer in place like they used to be. "Finally, do you know how long you've kept me waiting, dear Pan?" Trunks said his eyes were bloodshot and a twisted smile curved his lips. He had lost his sanity; Pan knew this. She had made him go insane with her poisonous actions. Tears stung the back of her eyes; threatening to fall. But she was able to hold them back with much trouble. Pan nearly choked when she began to speak. "Yeah, I know, let's just get this over with…" She said quietly Pan wanted to go back and re-do her actions. The future wouldn't have ended this way at all. Although, Pan would have ended up lonely and Trunks probably married. Pan got in her fighting stance and sighed as she tried to make her eyes focus and become sharp. Trunks laughed; his laugh had changed too. It had been a cute laugh now it was a scary and insane like laugh. Trunks lunged at Pan swiftly; smiling as his eyes became wider than they were. Pan also charged at him. He threw a kick at Pan; she blocked and punched him across his face. He didn't seem phased. Trunks began to pummel Pan into the ground; the crater getting bigger and deeper with each punch. Pan felt Closter phobic; her anger was rising immensely. With a loud roar, Pan created a large explosion; sending Trunks into the sky. Pan arose through the smoking charred trees and grass. Her arms and legs limp as she stared up at Trunks. "No more…" She said to herself as she wiped the blood gushing from her nose. "No more…no more going easy on you…" Pan said as she let out a loud battle cry and shot up into the air suddenly. She was going to end his pain. Right here. Right now.

**A/N# 2: Oi, that was horrible. I hate the way I write now…Sniffle.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Poison Girl**

**By: Razorblade Romances**

**A/N: Whoot! I'm back to updating again. Although, I'd appreciate it if you'd actually review. XD So, nyeah. Ladybugg, thanks for the inspiring review. I think I love you! Lol Oh my god! It's the end of this fic! Can you believe it?! Finally. XD**

**Chapter 11: I Love You**

Trunks began to punch Pan repeatedly. She parried all of his attacks long enough to kick him in the groin. Trunks doubled over and groaned. Pan elbowed Trunks in the middle of his back. He plummeted to the ground; and crashed with a loud boom. Pan didn't give him the time to get back up as she flew straight into the clouds of dust and punched Trunks in the stomach hard. He spat out a mixture of saliva and blood. He gasped for air as he kicked Pan away from him. Pan flew up into the sky and stopped herself when the CC looked like a small round dot. She sighed. Pan couldn't help but cry. The tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. She loved him, she knew this; but I had been in denial all along. This isn't the first time she has admitted it to herself. But this time, it was clearer than ever. Suddenly a ki blast came from below! Pan wasn't able to dodge it in time and was hit with the large blast. Her body burned as the ki blast took her higher and higher. The air was starting to become unbelievably cold. Pan had to get off of the blast before she reached the end of the Earth's atmosphere! The air was constantly changing from freezing cold to blazing hot. Pan's skin was peeling off! Pan tried to move off of the blast but failed. She was almost out of the Earth's atmosphere. Panic began to control her body as she wiggled to try to free herself; but no use.

Back on Earth, Trunks saw a young girl walking to school and smiled. He walked up to her; eyes wide, smile more twisted. The young girl screamed as he drew nearer to her with a flaming ball of ki in his left hand; sending sparks to the ground. He laughed in amusement as the let go of the blast. The young girl screamed and doubled over as if she was hit. Pan had blocked the blast from hitting the girl. "Get out of here! Run!" Pan yelled as she was holding back the blast. The girl nodded and ran off as fast as she could. Pan moved out of the way quickly as the blast flew past her and up into the sky. Trunks laughed. Pan's eyes widened; his eyes were completely hollow. Nothing was left in them anymore. They were hollows of madness now. He didn't even recognize Pan or anyone for that fact. All he knew now was to destroy everything that moved. Trunks leaped at Pan like a wild animal while growling. Pan ran at him holding her fist back; ready to strike. Trunks jumped above her and locked his hands and held them above his body to the side. The movements were to fast to contemplate; Trunks swung his arms down and hit Pan at the nape of her neck. Pan gasped at the sudden rush of pain. She tried to shake herself free from the unconsciousness falling over her. Pan lay motionless on the scarred ground. Trunks let out a victorious howl of pleasure. He pulled a piece of sharp metal from the ground and held it high; ready to finish off Pan once and for all. "Goodbye!" He yelled and brought the stake down on Pan. Just in time, Pan rose up to kiss Trunks on the lips before he rammed the stake through her chest. Trunks' eyes widened as he realized what he had done. His mind had awakened again; thanks to Pan's innocent kiss. Tears began to fall as he let go of the stake and Pan's lifeless body fell to the ground. "Pan! No! Pan!" He screamed as he held her body close to him and sobbed. "Pan…Come back, I love you!" Trunks yelled at her pale face then hugged her tightly. Vegeta came outside and stood beside Trunks. "She's gone…" He said "She's gone, Trunks…" Trunks recoiled into the fatal position against a tree away from Pan's limp body and screamed. Suddenly, Bulma limped into the yard and limped towards Pan. "C'mon! There may still be time to save her!" Bulma said grabbing her pale arm "Help me!" She said Vegeta rushed to her side and took Pan from Bulma. Vegeta ran inside the CC. Trunks staggered as he stood up to help his mother into the building.

It's been two weeks, Trunks sat by her side in the rejuvenating room. He nodded and his eyes fluttered; he had not slept in days. His stomach nagged at him for not eating. Vegeta walked in and stood in the doorway. "It's been weeks, Trunks; I don't think she'll live." Vegeta sighed at Trunks' stubbornness. Trunks stood up quickly. "Don't say that! She'll make it!" He paused to look back at Pan's lifeless face. "She has to…" Vegeta let out an aggravated sigh and walked out of the room. Trunks walked up to the tank and touched the glass that separated the two. He leaned his head against it and closed his eyes. It felt good to finally sleep; especially when he was in her presence dead or alive.

Trunks woke up to bright sunlight in his eyes. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself He examined the room. Trunks was in his own bed; he looked at the clock; it read 8 am. Then he looked at his watch for the date. He had been asleep for nearly three days! Trunks jumped up and ran out of his room to check on Pan. He ran past his parents and into the rejuvenation room; only to see the tank empty. Trunks was frantic! He ran back to where his parents were. "Where is she?!" He yelled Both of his parents looked at him blankly. "Who?" Bulma asked; blinking as if she didn't remember Pan. "Pan!" Trunks spitted out They both chuckled and moved out of the way of the couch where Pan was snoring and drooling on herself. Trunks let out a sigh of relief. He chuckled and spoke. "I hate you two…" He smiled and walked over to sit by her and stroked her hair. She mumbled and sat up while rubbing her left eye. "Is it time to eat?" She said nonchantly Trunks laughed at Pan's saiyan appetite. Pan's eyes widened when she realized who's laugh that was and got in her fighting stance. "So? Trying to sneak up on me when I'm sleeping huh?! Well, that won't work!" Pan yelled Trunks smiled and hugged her. She gasped. He whispered in her ear. "I love you." His voice sent shivers down Pan's spine. "Y-You're not angry about Marron anymore?!" Pan said abruptly "Nah, she's a thing of the past…and besides, why do I need her when I've got you?" He smiled again Vegeta and Bulma left the room to give the two teens privacy. Pan smiled as she tried to hold burning tears back. One escaped then more and more came. "Shh…" Trunks shushed her as he wiped the tears from her eyes and picked her up bridal style. He walked up the stairs; his eyes never leaving hers. Trunks managed to open his door and locked it when they were inside. He laid Pan on his bed softly and got on top of her. "You want to do this, Pan?" Trunks asked Pan nodded and blushed as he unbuttoned her sleeping gown revealing her breasts. "You know…" He spoke into her ear "I've had this hard on for two weeks…" Pan laughed at him "It's not funny." Trunks made a pouty face Pan pulled Trunks into a deep kiss and began to undo his jeans. Once they were both completely naked; Trunks took out a condom from his drawer of his dresser. Pan took it from his hands and threw it to the ground and shook her head. "I want to have you child, Trunks." Trunks only smiled and jumped on top of her.

**A/N: This is the moment you've all been waiting for! Sniff, sorry, I had to savor the moment. Bursts into tears**

Trunks aligned himself at Pan's opening. Pan knew this was going to be painful, since it was her first time ever to have sex. "Ready?" Pan nodded and Trunks pushed in a little at a time. He was so experienced; of course. Pan gasped and grabbed the sheets tightly as he pushed in more and more. "G-Go faster…please…" Pan begged He obeyed and started pushing in and out more quickly. Pan whimpered as he neared her barrier; getting closer with each push. Trunks started to move faster. Pan held in her scream as he broke her barrier and entered. There was a rush of pain and Pan felt blood being released. But that faded away. Trunks moaned and said her name. Pan felt pleasure fill her body; her legs felt weak. She smiled and moaned as she neared her climax. "T-Trunks…I'm going to!" Pan yelled Trunks kept going as if he didn't hear her. Pan came suddenly and shivered; but Trunks kept going until he let out a sigh as he reached his climax a few moments later.

A few months had past since then…..

"Bulma! Vegeta! I'm pregnant!" Pan rushed out of the bathroom and hugged them both Bulma began to cry and Vegeta smiled for once. Trunks grabbed Pan from his parents' grasp and kissed her. "We'll need to decide on names…" Trunks said Pan smiled.

Pan smiled, this was going to be a great life with her love, and she knew it.

**A/N #3: YES! It's FINALLY DONE! Yes…Bad ending I know. Lol But, at least it's finally done, y'know? Tell me what you think. I may make a sequel if I get many reviews from you people!**


End file.
